Mission:Arus
by adb
Summary: A Voltron/SM crossover. How does Serena tie in with the Voltron force? What connection does she hve to them? Chapter 4
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
Mission: Arus  
Prolog  
  
  
A caped figure walked down the dusty streets of a small village. Keeping her face hidden, she walked toward the village tavern. If intelligence was right a man would be there, who was looking for castle servants. The caped figure wanted one of those jobs. Working in the castle meant food and shelter, but more importantly it got her closer to the princess. She was given the mission to protect the princess and the planet from up coming danger. She had altered her appearance so not to draw attention to herself and not to arouse suspion. True the princess had four capable protectors but in the coming weeks they would not be enough. This is where the caped figure came in; she would lend an extra hand when necessary.  
  
As the figure walked into the tavern, she pulled back her hood reviling blond hair cut just below her ears. She had deep blue eyes that held innocence and pain. She was about 5ft 4inch's tall; she wore a light blue dress that ended just above her ankles. Looking around the crowed room she spied her quarry, actually there where two of them, a man and an older woman. The man wore blue jeans, a pale blue shirt, with a leather jacket. The older women wore a black dress with a white apron and a white cap.  
  
Blue eyes walked over to a table and ordered something to drink. Still watching the pair, the pair in question was talking to various people to fill positions at the 'Castle of Lions'. She herself got ready to go over and try to get a job. Sighing she got up and walked over to the table where the two sitting. "Excuse me, are you the ones who are looking for help in the castle?"  
  
"Yes we are, and who are you? And what position would you like to fill?"  
  
"My name is Serena, and I was hoping to get a maids position."  
  
"Well your in luck, we need a few of those. My name is Lance and this is Nana. Now lets see where we can place you.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
  
After a few more minutes of talking Serena was hired on as a palace maid. She was told to come to the castle and to bring her belongings because they would give her a room. So Serena went back to the hut in witch she had been staying in, gathered her few belongings and went to the castle to start her new job.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok people what do you think? I have had this idea running around in my head for a while. So now I'm finally putting it on paper. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Have fun reading. Oh and about the spelling errors, I spelled them so bad not even the spell check could give me the right spellings for them. So just to tell you I'm sorry about the miss spelled words.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1.

Ok a few people asked me when I was going to update this story. So for all of you who like this fic here you go.  
  
  
  
Mission: Arus  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena had been working at the 'Castle Of Lions' for a few weeks now, and nothing eventful had happened. She cleaned rooms, washed sheets, and helped in the kitchen. It was one such day that she was working in the kitchen, when she ran into a little bit of trouble. The Voltron force was busy in other parts of the castle, and they were going to have a straightly meeting on about an hour. It was Serena's job to make snacks for that meeting. Serena was working with Nana who was in charge of the castle servants.   
  
"Serena this is for our princess so make sure nobody touches them until they are delivered to the meeting hall" said Nana gesturing toward a platter piled high with cookies. Nana then went to work at the other end of the kitchen to prepare more snacks. It wasn't long until you herd "WAK!"  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"WAK! WAK! WAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"OUCH!!!!!"  
  
"What's going on here?" said an out of breath Nana.  
  
"He tried to steal a few cookies Nana," stated a spatula welding Serena.  
  
"Pidge! What have I told you about sneaking around in my kitchen?" said Nana.  
  
"Ha ha stay out?" came Pidge's reply.  
  
"That's right now shoo we'll have a plate full of goodies in time for the meeting".  
  
"Ok" was Pidge's only reply as he walked out of the kitchen rubbing his soar hand. Nana watched Pidge go then turned to Serena laughing "you did good Serena, someone needs to help me keep those boys in line".  
  
"No problem Nana, it's fun to keep any boys in line" said Serena spatula still in hand. Half an hour later they finished the food platters for the Princess Allura, Serena and Nana then took them to the conference room. The Voltron Force was already there in deep discussion about their enemies on planet Doom. They were beging to get worried, Prince Lotor hadn't sent a robeast in several weeks. Not that they were complaing, they enjoyed the peace and quite. But too much of it tended to make them suspious of an upcoming attack; it was kind of like the calm before the storm. It meant that they would have to be on their guard. It also meant that Serena would have to keep an eye out for Princess Allura. So that was were Serena was now taking jobs nobody wanted only to get close to Allura to protect her better.  
  
  
Serena was just putting the platters of goodies on the table when princess Allura asked her if she could see her for a moment. "Serena I would like to go and pick berries later this afternoon, would you come with me?"  
  
"I would be honored to go your majesty," said Serena as she bowed to the princess.  
  
"Well go and talk to Nana she's making the arrangements, goodbye until then Serena."  
  
"Thank you Princess, I will see you then."  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later Serena, Nana, Princess Allura, and two members of the Voltron Force were in a carriage on their way to the berry patches near the forest edge. On the way there they would talk and laugh and get to know each other better, Serena never gave too much away. She told them what she liked and a little bit about her family, by the end of the ride they had become good friends.  
  
When they got to the berry patches they paired off Keith and Princess Allura went one way, Lance, Nana and Serena went another. They had a happy time talking and enjoying the afternoon sun. But Serena was on her guard, she felt something in the air, something was just not right. As the day wore on their backsets got full and after a few hours they were done and gathered around the carriage loading their hall of berries. 'What a wonderful day' thought Serena.   
  
  
That was until the carriage started to shake then exploded in what appeared to be a thousand pieces, scaring the horses they bolted. Everyone was thrown into the air had it not been for Keith, Princess Allura would have had a very hard landing, Keith caught the princess and landed on his feet. Nana and Lance fell in a heap, because Lance tried to break Nana's fall, but because she was quite heavy he lost his hold on her and ended up in a heap. Serena nearly landed on her feet but had to roll because of her momentum. When Serena looked up she gasped, there standing a few yards away was a snake like robeast. It was well over 8ft tall, it resembled a king cobra. It had well muscled arms and no feet (think snake with arms and a human face), with a human face. To the beasts left stood Prince Lotor, he was a tall man with long white hair and blue skin. He smiled at Princess Allura "Come with me my beautiful princess and I'll let your friends live". As he said his a squad of his robotic solders surrounded them with guns raised and ready to fire. The only thing they could do is raise their hands in surrender.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now. I hope you like it; there will be more on Serena's purpose and mission in the next chapter. I didn't think anyone would read this story, but it seems some people out there like it. I do not own Sailormoon or Voltron. If I did I'd have Voltron beating up the Power Rangers and showing them who has the real Super Robot!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-----Adb----  
  
  
01/29/02 


	3. Chapter 2.

Ok since I got so many good reviews I'm going to try to post more chapters sooner. That and I don't have writers block on this story. Sailor Moon and Voltron do not belong to me; I'm just using them for fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mission  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
As the group of five, Princess Allura, Keith, Lance, Nana and Serena, held up their hands in surrender. A sudden idea formed in Serena's mind, when they were all close together. Serena picked up a basket that was lying on the ground and bashed it over the head of the nearest solder. She then took the princesses hand and took off toward the forest. Blaster shots exploded around them as they dodged left then right, but never hitting them as they made their escape into the forest. They kept on running until they came to a small clearing that was hidden from view, Serena stopped and pulled out her Luna pen.  
  
"Serena what are you doing?" asked an out of breath princess.  
  
  
  
"Princess Allura, we are going to switch places for a little while" came Serena's reply.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean this", with that, said Serena held up her pen and whispered a few words. In a flash of light and a swirl of colors were once Serena stood was now an exact duplicate of Princess Allura.  
  
Allura could only look on in shock as Serena again raised her hand and whispered a few words then thrust the pen into her own startled hands. A bright flash of light and a warm feeling surrounded her body, Allura felt her body change. When the light faded Allura looked down at her self in shock, she looked just like Serena did just moments ago.  
  
  
  
"Allura I want you to act like me for awhile. I'll go and distract Lotor, while you go and get Voltron".  
  
  
  
"You really do look like me, and I as you. Ok I'll go along with your plan, just remember you owe me an explanation when we get back to the castle".  
  
"Sure princess, I promise. Oh and before I forget to get back to your normal self all you have to do is think about yourself."  
  
Just then a bunch of Doom trooper's burst into the clearing, surrounding the disguised pair. They were then lead back to the main clearing they had just made their escape from. "So servant girl try's to save her princess, how noble of you," said Prince Lotor. "It's just too bad you didn't escape, now I get to punish you."  
  
"Prince Lotor", Lotor turned to 'Allura', "If you let my friends go free, I'll come with you".  
  
"If you remember princess that was my offer before you ran away".  
  
"My servant was only trying to protect me. This is my offer to you, I'll go with you quietly and you'll let my friends go."  
  
The arrogant prince thought it over for a moment, then thinking that he had finally won ageist the Voltron force accepted 'Allura's' offer. He signaled his troops to stand down and gather around 'Allura', and had his ship land near them.  
  
  
  
"Allura, don't do it" shouted Lance.  
  
"Allura, came back we could of beat them!" yelled Keith.  
  
"Come back Princess," chorused Nana and 'Serena'.  
  
"My friends go back to the castle while it's still safe, you must now protect Arus in my absence" stated 'Allura' as she boarded Prince Lotor's ship. It lifted off into the air and slowly made it's assent into the upper stratosphere.  
  
Lance and Keith, not willing to give up so easily took off into a dead run back toward the castle. After a long run they finally made it to the castle. They all ran into the control room, "Koran (?), Lotor just took the Princess we need Voltron!" said a worried Keith.  
  
"Prince Lotor has Princess Allura?" said an older man with short curly dirty blond hair.  
  
"No it's not true, Koran" said 'Serena'. She then concentrated and her transformation melted away to revel Princess Allura in Serena's place.  
  
  
  
"How is this possible?" said an astonished Koran.  
  
  
  
"When Serena tried to escape with me, she in fact did it only to trade places with me. I don't know how she did it but she did it to save me from Price Lotor. Serena did promise to tell us everything once we all get back to the castle."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" said an impeccant Hunk (?).  
  
"Ya! Let's go save Serena before Lotor discovers her deception" said a serious Lance.  
  
  
  
"Alright team let's go Voltron force!" called out their leader Keith.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok how was that? Next time on Voltron Defender of the Universe, Lotor discovers Serena's deception. What will happen to Serena? Are the forces of Doom in over their heads? Just who is Serena really? Should I write a story that pits Voltron agents Power Rangers? How long will the Power Rangers last agents Voltron? Find out next time on Sailormoon!!  
  
---Adb----  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. someone asked what adb stands for; well it's my initials.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
01/31/02 


	4. Chapter 3.

I'm posting today because it's 02-20-02 not as good as 2-2-2 but I have to post them when I can.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mission: Arus  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
On Price Lotor's command ship, Lotor was seated in the command chair that looked like a thrown. 'Allura' stood behind him with her hands resting on the back of the chair. Lotor was busy laughing to himself and thinking he had finally won agents the Voltron Force. "Finally I have won, without Allura they can't form Voltron. I have succeeded where my father has failed. Once I have married Allura, I'll kill my father, then the entire universe will belong to me".  
  
  
While Prince Lotor was lost in his delusions of grandeur, Serena let her diskise drop, and instead of Allura standing behind him there was Sailor Moon, odanglo's and all. "Oh Lotor dear, I decided some change is in order. I started with my hair how do you like it?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"What? What happened to Allura?" asked a totally confused Prince Lotor.  
  
  
  
"Allura is safe meaning she's not here with you. Just look here comes the five lions now; looks like you were taken by an imitation Princess Allura. Hum sounds kind of like a tactic you would use doesn't it," replied a very smug Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"What? Your not Allura" stated a still shocked Lotor who was looking at the girl that bore a remarkable resemblance to Princess Allura. "Imposable! Who are you?"  
  
  
"I thought you'd never ask. I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice too! I'm here to terrorize the forces of planet Doom. I'm here to find my friends, and if I find them on planet Doom say your prayers to all that is unholy because there is nothing that can save you from my wrath!" stated Sailor Moon with a little bit of insane look in her eye.  
  
  
  
"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you. What are you wearing?" questioned Lotor when he knowtest Sailor Moon's short skirt.  
  
  
  
"Why little Prince Lotor, do you actually think that you're the only side that uses magic? This is my Sailor Uniform; this is how you can identify a Sailor Solder. This is how you know your in trouble, if you face off agents someone who is wearing this uniform you can be sure your in for a fight! And if by chance you beat one know for sure others are on their way to get revenge for their fallen comrade and that is exactly why I'm here".  
  
  
  
"Nice little speech Miss Moon now it's time to say good bye" said Lotor as he hit a button on his consol that depressurized the cabin. At that moment a door opened and exposed the cabin to the atmosphere, everything that was not buckled in or bolted down started to fly around and then out the open hatch. Sailor Moon held onto a consol as she was pulled into a vertical angle. She then smiled at Price Lotor and let go, "remember my words Prince, you have my friends and I'm coming for them". With that said she was pulled out of the ship and into a free fall towards the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now I could stop there couldn't I? But then I would not get to the Voltron Force till the next chapter.... Should I continue? Do I really want to end it now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nope~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go Voltron Force"  
  
  
The five warriors ran towards their transportation tubes, each had a number highlighted that would take them to their lions. Keith ran to the one with a one elimated above it. Lance ran to the one marked with the number two. Pidge ran into the one marked with the number three. Princess Allura ran towards the tube marked as the number four. And Hunk ran to the fifth and fiannel illinated tube.  
  
All five grabbed the bars that would lower them in a down ward spiral to the rocket powered sleds that would take them to their lions. Hunk's sled raced toward the sandy desert where his large yellow lion was hidden. Allura's sled went under water to the bottom of the lake that surrounded the castle, to her blue lion. Pidge road his sled deep into the forest where his slightly smaller green lion hid beneath a large ancient tree. Lance sped through lava flows to get to his lion that rested in the heart of an active volcano. Keith had a short rid to the top of the castle gates were the mighty black lion stood watch over the surrounding landscape.  
  
  
"Insert keys" came Keith's voice over the communication system. All five pilots took the oval keys bearing the Arus coat of arms and put them into the corresponding keyholes. The keys were inserted and the giant robot lions came to life, each seemed to have a sprit all their own as they came to life to serve Arus once more. Each lion then leapt from his or her hiding spots and into action. The red lion leapt and bounded out of the lava lake that was it's resting place. The slightly smaller green lion from the forest, the larger yellow lion from underneath its sand dune in the desert. The blue lion blasted off from underneath the lake, and the still larger black lion from the top of the stone gates.  
  
  
"Ok team lets catch up with Lotor and save Serena" said Keith. As the five lions met up with each other then took off in the direction in witch Lotor had gone. As they neared Lotor's command ship they saw the hatch open up and a few moments later someone fly out as well. Lance being the closest to the person, went after her and caught her in the lions mouth. A few moments later Sailor Moon stood behind Lance as he piloted his lion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I do think I'm going to stop it there. Just so that I have a good starting point for the next chapter. I hope it's enough action for all you fellow babybuster's out there and enough detail for all you generation Xers. And for all you out there who are saying Babybuster? I'm proud to say I'm a babybuster that is I'm a child of a babyboomer that was born before 1980. All that born after 1980 is a Xer. Well enough of the generation gap thing hope you liked it and please review.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~ADB~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4: Of Dead Robeasts and Expanati...

Hello everyone! Thank you for tuning in for another exciting episode of Voltron with  
  
special guest performances from the show Sailor Moon. Just so that you know this will  
  
take place during or rather after the episode 'Fleet of Doom' where Hagar steels Princess  
  
Allura's spirit and takes it to the naga-verse. Princess Allura is freed of course but a  
  
very important thing happens their Allura gains compassion for Hagar. For Sailor Moon it  
  
is after the Star series and I think after Crystal Tokyo. So read and enjoy and remember  
  
none of the characters belong to me, Voltron belongs to Trimark Home Video. And Sailor  
  
Moon comes from the creative mind of Naoko Takeuchi.Â   
  
Â   
  
I want to say a big THANK YOU to Jamie my proof reader.  
  
Â   
  
  
  
Mission: Arus  
  
Chapter 4: Of Dead Robeast's and ExplanationsÂ   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
Last time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Ok team lets catch up with Lotor and save Serena" said Keith. As the five lions met up  
  
with each other then took off in the direction in witch Lotor had gone. As they neared  
  
Lotor's command ship they saw the hatch open up and a few moments later someone fly out  
  
as well. Lance being the closest to the person, went after her and caught her in the  
  
lions mouth. A few moments later Sailor Moon stood behind Lance as he piloted his lion.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Who are you?" asked Lance.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"It's me Lance, Serena," said Serena as she let her Sailor Moon form drop to reveal  
  
Serena. Lance was so shocked that his robot lion wavered in the air a bit and got the  
  
rest of the teams attention.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Lance you ok?" asked Hunk.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Ya, I'm fine its just Serena using more magic and it surprised me." Answered Lance.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Serena are you ok?" asked a worried Allura.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Yes I'm fine," replied Serena.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Lotor didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"No, just blew the air hatch when I told him of his mistake".  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Man I would of loved to see Lotor's face when he found out he didn't have the Princess"  
  
said Pidge.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Hate to interrupt, but Lotor just released his robeast and made it grow," said Keith.Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Serena you owe us a explaination when we get back to the castle" said Allura  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Of course Princess, I'll answer all your questions later," said Serena.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"Ok team ready to form Voltron! Activate interlocks, dionotherms connected, infracells  
  
up, megathrusters are go! Instructed Keith.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE" everyone said together.Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
The five lions shot together to form Voltron. The red and green lions tucked their legs  
  
into their bodies. The yellow and blue lions did the same but their heads leaned back to  
  
form what appeared to be legs and feet. The large black lion extended its hind legs and  
  
rotated till it was on its back stomach facing upward. "Form feet and legs" said Keith as  
  
the yellow and blue lions slid into position. "Form arms and torso" the green and red  
  
lion connected with the front legs of the black lion to form its arms. "And I'll form the  
  
head" said Keith as the black lions mouth opened up wide to rival the face of Voltron.  
  
The mighty Voltron was formed the yellow and blue lions as it's legs, the green and red  
  
lions as it's arms, and the black lion as it's body and head. Each pilot stayed in there  
  
lion to operate each part of the whole effetely.Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
The mighty robot stood ready for battle. It didn't have to wait long; the now full sized  
  
robeast came charging at Voltron. It throws a punch at Voltron with one of its six arms,  
  
Voltron ducked underneath it only to be hit with two of its other arms. The beast grabbed  
  
a holed of Voltron and then let loose with one of its attacks, all six arms clamped down  
  
on Voltron and delivered an electrical shock that shocked the Voltron force. Energy raced  
  
through Voltron making it's pilots scream in pain, Serena who was in the red lion  
  
clenched the back of Lance's chair to keep from being thrown to the floor as electrical  
  
currents raced through her body.Â   
  
  
  
Gritting his teeth Lance opened the thermal cannons on the beast, engulfing the beast in  
  
superheated flames. The beast roared in pain and released Voltron.  
  
  
  
"Everyone ok?" asked Keith as Voltron got into a defensive position.  
  
  
  
"Yes", came choirs of replies.  
  
  
  
"Alright lets get rid of this robeast and return home. Form blazing sword!"  
  
  
  
Voltrons hands came together then slowly spread apart, reveling a sword first made of  
  
energy then cooled to form metal. Voltron stood a moment letting the lions roar (each one  
  
would roar just before it attacks) then charged then robeast slicing clean throw it. When  
  
they saw the robeast wasn't quit dead yet they sliced him again, cutting through cleanly  
  
and easily. The robeast stood still as it's internal systems overloaded then it exploded  
  
when the light died down there was nothing left of the robeast.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
Later at the castle of Lions Coran, Nana, Serena and the Voltron force sat at a large  
  
conference table waiting to hear Serena's story. "I guess you all like to know who I  
  
really am and what I'm doing here right?" asked a slightly nervous Serena.  
  
  
  
"Yes we would so please start at the beginning," said Coran.  
  
Â   
  
  
  
Serena smiled for a moment nodded her head and started her story. "A long time ago there  
  
was peace in this galaxy, that was just before the Galaxy Alliance was founded. During  
  
this time I was known as the queen of the earth". Several startled gasps were heard from  
  
around the table as well as a few "impossible". Serena just held up her hand for quite so  
  
she could continue.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"I was Queen Serenity II, I reigned as queen of the earth for over a thousand years.  
  
After my rain I passed down my crown to my daughter Serenity III (I just hated the title  
  
Neo-Queen so I changed it, it still means the same just worded differently). During my  
  
time as queen I founded the Galaxy Alliance in hopes that one day every life form could  
  
experience peace. The Galaxy Alliance began gained new alliances and expanded its  
  
boarders, soon hundreds of solar systems new of the Alliance and traded with them. Over  
  
the years many of those same systems that traded with the Alliance became part of it, we  
  
new peace. During this time my Senshi and I were exploring the universe. That was until a  
  
new evil started to rise, I first sent Sailor Venus to investigate, but when she failed  
  
to report in I got worried. After a few months I sent the rest of the inner Senshi to  
  
find her but none of them ever returned. My husband went looking for them next, but on  
  
his way he tried to stop a Doom slave ship from enslaving an entire planet. I have yet to  
  
hear back from him, I was told he died fighting for the freedom of a planet".  
  
Â   
  
  
  
Serena stopped for a moment as a few tears ran down her face. "Later the outer Senshi  
  
left, they told me if they don't return in the set amount of time to go to Arus and  
  
protect the planet's princess".Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
"You were sent here to protect Princess Allura? Why?" asked Coran.  
  
  
  
"I must protect Princess Allura because she has the gift of light," responded Serena.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
  
  
I think I'll stop there so I have a good starting point for the next chapter. I hope it  
  
was a good chapter and all of you enjoyed it and that it stayed true to the Voltron  
  
cartoon. Thanks for reading.  
  
Â   
  
  
  
ADB  
  
Proofreader's note : I made some changes..not many have fun...good chapter...  
  
Jamie 


End file.
